


alive

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: F/M, Post Episode 64, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima has a traumatic episode where she thinks back to how she almost drowned.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 2





	alive

Riddhima took in a sharp breath.

It was shallow.

Difficult.

Not enough.

She tried again.

Still the same.

She gasped, thinking breathing through her mouth will be better.

It wasn’t.

She shouldn’t have done it. Water trickled into her mouth immediately.

She shut her jaw tight, and lifted her chin. It was instinct to keep herself from drowning. It might have even worked, if she wasn’t trapped inside a bloody suitcase.

But her drowning in a closed suitcase wasn’t the worst of it.

She felt a sharp pain shoot through her left shoulder. The chlorine liquid now tasted metallic.

Blood.

In the water.

On her hands.

Flowing out of her.

That’s right.

She was shot.

Shot. Encased. Drowned.

Almost knocked out too.

By a chandelier no less.

She took in another sharp breath.

Still not enough.

She needs more air.

Just like last time.

No air.

But Vansh was there.

He gave it back. He gave her air.

So where was he?

He was going to give her air right?

Vansh.

One word.

One name.

One man.

Just one, but he would do so much for her.

He would give her air.

She tried to give life to his name, but she couldn’t. She was quickly running out of her own.

Her throat moved. It wasn’t enough.

Nothing she did was.

She didn’t love enough.

She didn’t trust enough.

She didn’t try enough.

And for her constant failures, she will now die.

With the faintest of whispers, she felt her breath slip out of her.

She might have said his name but she’s not sure.

She felt a jolt.

Her eyes snapped open.

Air rushed back into her with full force.

There was a hand on her forehead, pushing her down. It was nice, and warm to her cold, and clammy.

Her body froze, allowing her eyes to focus on the pair that she was desperately trying to seek.

Vansh.

He was right there.

And he brought her air.

She inhaled.

Yes, she was breathing again.

The back of her eyes burned. She would have cried, but she didn’t want to. If she cried, her eyes would blur. If her eyes blurred, then she wouldn’t get to see that glorious face so clearly.

And the only thing she wished to do right now was take all of him in.

“Are you okay?”

She presumed that’s what he said. It would be the most obvious thing for him to say. She could lie. Tell him everything is alright, and to go back to sleep. But then she’ll be left with her own demons, and she didn’t want to face them again. She was tired, just so damn tired.

Instead, she slowly shook her head, and closed her eyes. A few tears fell even though she tried to hold in her sob.

She didn’t want him to feel bad, but  she  was feeling bad. And if someone else felt bad for her, well, that wouldn’t be so bad would it?

She gripped his wrist, and held it close to her heart. His permanent place. Would he ever know?

The bed dipped beside her. Warmth radiated towards her.

She opened her eyes.

He was so close but she still felt cold.

Alone.

That’s not something new. She’s always been alone. But being alone while someone is there with you? That’s a form of hell she never wanted to be in.

“Do you want some water?”

She shook her head. The metallic, chlorine aftertaste rushed back to her.

He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. It was soothing.

Drowsiness was knocking at her door again, but she resisted.

What if she drowned again? Was shot again? Or was knocked out by a falling chandelier again?

Who would help her then?

She directed her eyes towards Vansh.

He was observing her with his astute eyes.

She always wondered what he saw in her. What did he think? What did he feel?

Her heart caved, thinking that she may never know.

He rested a hand on her cheek.

She leaned into it.

It was peaceful.

Calm.

She shuffled over on the bed. His eyes observed the now empty space, then back at her.

What she wanted was clear.

He understood like she knew he would.

He laid into the open space. Riddhima turned around, and fit herself against him.

She gasped.

She was shaky.

He was sturdy.

She felt shivers.

He was hot as a furnace.

She had goosebumps.

He linked their fingers together.

Both their hands resting on her stomach, he pushed her back so that she was laying flush against him.

She closed her eyes.

Every atom of her body was set ablaze.

The rise and fall of his chest.

His fingers moving in fractions.

His breaths hitting against her hair.

Like an ocean’s wave soothing her to sleep.

If she could, she would have melted right into him. Let him consume her, and keep her safe until she was ready to face the world again.

She lightly touched his elbow. She wanted to give him a better hug, but this would do for now.

Her toes curled.

Her fingers dug into him.

What he was doing to her, for her, he would probably never know. But that’s okay. It can be her little secret.

His arms snaked around her waist, and held her tight.

The hug she wanted to give, he was giving to her.

A pair of lips kissed the back of her head.

She smiled.

There will be no more demons tonight.

No more difficulty breathing.

No more wondering if she would live to see another day.

Vansh was keeping his promise.

He was right there with her, protecting her from her troubles.

But for how long?

And from her mind?

How can he possibly protect her from that?

As if to answer, he bumped his head against hers.

She tried to relax.

She didn’t need to worry.

He was here.

Breathing.

Alive.

And so was she.


End file.
